


Let Her Into Your Heart

by LadyShadowphyre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apologies to The Beatles, Gen, Jack Kline is Sam Winchester's Son, Shameless Self-Indulgence, The Author Regrets Nothing, bittersweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/pseuds/LadyShadowphyre
Summary: The cell is cold, and their prospects colder. Despite this, Jack and Mary find reasons to bond, even knowing what Michael will do with those bonds.





	Let Her Into Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vegetableswillhavetheirrevenge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetableswillhavetheirrevenge/gifts).



**T** HE CELL WAS cold, and their prospects were even colder.

Jack hated the fact that he knew Mary was right, that Michael was only allowing them into the same space like this in order to foster an attachment between the two of them. He hated the fact that it was true, but even more he hated that part of him had even considered rejecting the attachment, however pragmatic that rejection might be. Attachment was a human thing, and more than anything Jack wanted to hold onto those parts of him that were human, that were from his mother.

The parts that were from Sam.

Boredom, too, was a human thing, and with nothing to do in the stone cell but try and look like he was avoiding the blond woman that Sam had spoken of wanting to rescue, Jack was happy to embrace that boredom. He counted the cracks in the stones. He spent several minutes trying to catalogue the individual colors in the lichens. A couple of times, he got distracted by Mary humming some tune or another, but she always stopped when she noticed him looking at her, and so he started pretending not to notice. It even worked, for a little while, until he caught the sound of her humming a tune he knew.

_"Hey Jude... don't make it bad... Take a sad song... and make it better...."_ The words faltered as she looked up and caught Jack staring at her again, fading out as she looked away. Jack hesitated.

_"Remember to let her into your heart,"_ he picked up, swallowing as Mary's eyes flew up to meet his.  _"Then you can start to make it better."_

"You've heard that one?" Mary asked, the question pulled from her in spite of her own efforts to maintain reserve. Jack glanced away, but nodded.

"Sam sang it to me once," he admitted. The desire to fidget rose, but he shoved it down. That was a sign of nervousness, and he didn't want to give Michael's watchers the satisfaction. "I had trouble sleeping after--"  _Dean told me that he'd kill me... no._ "Sam talked to me, sang me that song. He said Dean used to sing it to him as a child. To help him sleep."

"I used to sing it to Dean," Mary said softly, a wistful little smile on her face. Jack puzzled over it for a moment before remembering that Mary had spent several decades dead, and for her it was only about a year and a half since she had sung her sons to sleep.

"I'll get you back to them," Jack promised, pretending that he knew he could do it. Mary smiled at him, clearly pretending that she believed him. After a moment, she began to sing again. Hesitantly, Jack joined her.

_"Hey Jude, don't be afraid... You were meant to go out and get her... The minute you let her under your skin... then you begin to make it better...."_


End file.
